Naruto: An Anastasia Story
by xoxTeddyxox
Summary: This is a story based on Anastasia, in fact it is but in Naruto form. The Ishiki clan was hated by a weird man named Itachi, and because they kicked him out he wants revenge. whole story inside R&R story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is not really a chapter but if you don't read it ya won't get it this tells you who is who and crap like that so welcome to the info page of Naruto: An Anastasia Story.**

**Characters:**

**Who they are in Anastasia:**

**Anastasia / Anya:** Tenara / Tenten

**The man she falls in love with, and who saved her plus the man who's looking for her:** The heir of the Hyuga clan, Neji

**The one who acts as 'Dimitri' but isn't a kitchen boy: ** Shikamaru

**Vlad: **Naruto

**Rasputan:** Itachi

**Grandma-ma:** Tsunade-sama

**Sophie:** Temari

**Singers in 'Ti-Ji (supposed to be Parie) holds the key to her heart':** Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi

**Ti-Ji ballet dancers:** Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Deidara, Ino, Shizune

**Can-can dancers: **Temari- joins, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Deidara, Ino, Shizune

**Pooka:** Akamaru

**Friends:** Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, Gaara, Rock Lee (will be referred to as Lee), Kiba, Kankuro, Hanabi, Kin, Rin

**The men and one woman who accompany Neji:** Sasuke, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, Kin

**Character Ages (not in any particular order):**

**Tenten / Tenara:** 16 (young Tenara will be 6)

**Neji:** 17

**Shikamaru:** 18

**Naruto:** 16

**Itachi:** 23

**Tsunade-sama:** 42

**Temari:** 18

**Haku:** 18

**Zabuza: **32

**Kakashi:** 43

**Sakura:** 18

**Hinata:** 16

**Anko:** 19

**Kurenai:** 20

**Deidara:** 20

**Ino:** 18

**Shizune:** 34

**Sasuke:** 19

**Choji:** 18

**Shino:** 17

**Gaara:** 16

**Lee:** 19

**Kiba:** 17

**Kankuro:** 17

**Kin:** 16

**Rin:** 16

**Hanabi:** 15

**If anyone or anything needs to be added it will and thank you for reading the info page for Naruto: An Anastasia Story.**

**Anastasia teddy-chan**


	2. A Fatal Night

Naruto: An Anastasia Story 

Just as a reminder, in this story no one is a ninja, but the Ishiki clan was very famous for their crest, it was a crescent moon with a flaming sea behind it. That's why in the song instead of 'dancing bears, painted wings' it's 'dancing flames, painted seas', okay? okay.

**Summary: **This is a story based on Anastasia, in fact it is but in Naruto form. The Ishiki clan was hated by a weird man named Itachi, and because they kicked him out he wants revenge. So one night when the Isheki clan and the Hyuga clan got together for a ball to create peace, he attacked. That night the whole Royal family was wiped out except for The Great Queen Tsunade and her youngest granddaughter Tenara, but then she went missing.

Flashback mode bold italics Thoughts italics Chapter One: A very fateful night 

Tsunade's P.O.V

As the carriage started to pull to a stop, she could hear the music from inside the palace that she was about to step into playing. She reached up her hand and adjusted her crown as she fingered the beautiful music box that she was going to give as a gift to her favourite granddaughter, Tenara. How she loved her, her laugh, and her beautiful young childish voice whenever she would sing. She didn't want any of it to change, but something was telling her that something bad was about to happen.

Author and Reader's P.O.V.

Even though her mother insisted, six-year-old Tenara would not go in until her Grandmother arrived. Plus she was scared of the Hyuga heir seeing as he was a year older than her. His name was Neji and she'll admit he's nice and is a very good friend but nothing more and that's what her parents were edging at. Her mother watched as the door opened to reveal Queen Tsunade and she then watched as her daughter bolted forward to greet her Grandmother.

"Grandma-ma!"

"Tenara, how is my favourite Granddaughter?" the kind woman asked.

"I'm good how are you?" asked Tenara as politely as she could, she wanted to make a good impression.

"I'm fantastic, plus I have a gift for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, just for you," as she said this she held up a beautiful necklace in the shape of a soft pink rose.

"Grandma-ma, it's beautiful!"

"Can you read to me what it says," her grandmother asked as she pointed to the golden cursive writing on it.

"Mmm. Together in Konaha… _gasp_ Really Grandma-ma really!"

"Yes, darling I will go then bring you with me once I return, I promise, but for now I think your father would like a dance."

Little Tenara looked up through the curtains to see her father beckoning her out. She nodded quickly to her grandmother and then ran out. Her beautiful pastel blue dress looked beautiful with her brown hair falling down her back and the soft blue tiara on her head. She could see the necklace she had given her on the child's neck and then it hit her she had forgotten to give her the music box. She stood up and started to walk toward her calling her name and immediately the young six year old looked up to see her grandmother calling her. So she told her father one minute, and ran towards her grandmother.

"Yes, Grandma-ma?"

"I forgot to give you something," as she said this she held out the music box towards Tenara.

"It's beautiful, how do I open it?"

"You place your necklace on the indent at turn it."

Tenara did as she was instructed and watched as it started to open slowly to her grandmother's lullaby. With it she started to hum. And then sing.

"Dancing flames,  
Painted seas,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

With that Tenara closed it shut and hugged her grandmother.

"Oh Grandma-ma, thank you! I love it!"

"Your welcome my sweet Little Tenara."

Neji's P.O.V.

Halfway across the ballroom the Hyuga family stood and seven year old Neji stood watching in awe as the young princess Tenara and her grandmother stood singing a lullaby. He remembered what she said to him quite clearly from four days earlier on the way home from school.

_**Flashback:**_

_**That morning:**_

"_**Tenara will you please come up and sing your favourite song for us?" Mrs. Lee, both royal families teacher inquired.**_

_**Tenara looked up from her doodles and stated her answer, "No."**_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_**I don't want to."**_

"_**Would you like to fail?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Then come up and sing."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because ever since I was little I would never sing unless it was the lullaby my grandma-ma sings and she must be there singing with me."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**Well, then that's your fault, I'm not singing, so poo you."**_

"_**That's very sharp tone for a six-year-old."**_

"_**Oh well."**_

_**On their way home:**_

"_**Hey Tenara?"**_

"_**Yes, Hyuga-san?" she said as she turned to look at the youngest of them, Neji.**_

"_**What if you fail?"**_

"_**Um… oh well I guess?"**_

"_**You know your parents will be upset."**_

"_**Ooops. Guess I didn't think of that."**_

"_**Mm hm. Will you ever sing in public?"**_

"_**Nuh uh. Not unless Grandma-ma's there."**_

_**End Flashback**_

_I wonder why she didn't sing, she has a beautiful voice. She's so confusing sometimes, I don't know how her grandmother can stand her. But she is nice and I mean she is little cute, I just can't believe my parents are making me marry her! Yuck! It's just a little crush! 'blush' I did not just say that!_

The young Hyuga was brought out of his thoughts as a crash was heard from one of the windows and a large 'Oomph' was heard, from the centre of the room. A man with dark hair and blood red eyes stood as he wiped the dirt of his dorky lookin' coat. All watched as the royal family children were pushed behind there parents and Tenara's father walked forward.

"Itachi!" he spat through gritted teeth, "What are you doing here! Get out! You are banned from this kingdom!"

"Hello again to you too, but I will have my revenge! By midnight tomorrow the Isheki clan will be gone!" with that said Itachi poofed away in smoke as the chandelier fell to the ground with a smash.

Author and Reader's P.O.V

**8:30 PM the next night**

The only sounds you could here then was smashing, yelling, and screaming.

"Tenara! Tenara! Come on!"

"Oh no! my music box!"

"No Tenara! Come back!"

Despite her grandmother's requests, Tenara skidded to a halt and ran back to her playroom.

When she got in she quickly grabbed her music box as Neji ran in and ushered her into the servants exit, along with her grandmother. When she turned to see if he was okay, he wasn't there at all, least did she know he was back in the other room getting the shit beat outta him.

**10 minutes later**

Tenara and her grandmother ran towards the train station as Itachi jumped down and grabbed Tenara by her ankle.

"Ahh! No! Let go of me!"

She struggled as Itachi was slowly pulling her into the ice as well.

"No!" she yelled one last time as she kicked him in the head and watched as he sunk to his death. She got back up and ran with her grandmother to the station. The train was already starting to leave and her grandmother was helped onto the train as she struggled to keep up. It seemed almost impossible to her, how could she keep up to a train? Just then a man accidentally came upon her, knocking her unconscious.

That took long to write… 

**NEwho, Happy Easter everybody!**

**Anastasia teddy-chan**


	3. A melody filled day

Okay I'm pissed off right now so to get my mind off of it I'm going to write this, I'm very mad at my new brother so if you have one you know what I mean. I haven't told anyone that I have a brother yet, because it's just a little embarrassing. Seeing as we're twins. Oh well I updated so here ya go chapter two.

**Sunagakure: 10 years later**

**A rumour in Sunagakure**

**Sunagakure is gloomy**

**Sunagakure is bleak**

**My underwear got frozen standing here all week**

**Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so grey, **

**Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day…**

**Hey!**

**Have you heard?**

**There's a rumour in Sunagakure!**

**Have you heard what they're saying on the street?**

**Although the King did not survive,**

**One daughter may be still alive!**

**The princess Tenara!**

**But please do not repeat,**

**It's a rumour, a legend, a mystery; **

**Something whispered in the alley that may be true or crack!**

**It's a rumour that is part of our history!**

**They say her royal grandmamma will pay a royal sum,**

**To someone who can bring the princess back!**

"Naruto, Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh what? Oh Shikamaru! My dear friend!"

"Ya, Ya whatever."

**A rubble for this painting, its Ishiki, I swear!**

**I got these from the palace it's like it's real fur,**

**It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her!**

**Shikamaru singing:**

**It's the rumour the legend the mystery**

**It's the princess Tenara who will help us fly!**

**You and I friend will go down in history!**

**We'll find a girl to play the part,**

**And teach her what to say, dress her up and take her to Ti-ji,**

**Imagine the reward her dear old grandmamma would pay!**

**Who else could pull it off but you and me?**

**We'll be rich!**

**We'll be out!**

**And Sunagakure will have some more to talk about!**

**Ssh!**

**Have you heard?**

**There's a rumour in Sunagakure!**

**Have you heard what they're saying on the street?**

**Hey!**

**(madness)**

**Hey!**

**(more madness)**

**Hey!**

**Have you heard?**

**There's a rumour in Sunagakure!**

**Have you heard oh what do you suppose?**

**A fascinating history!**

**The biggest con in history!**

**The princess Tenara!**

**A life forgets!**

**Who knows?**

**Sssh!**

Tenten let out a small squeal as she went face first into the snow, then quickly got up and brushed her self off.

She turned to look at the old woman who had thrown her into the snow; did she really think she was listening? Tenten didn't care anymore, like come on she was sixteen! God, these people could be so ridiculous sometimes. She quickly turned around ignoring the woman's heeds to go left. That's when she got to a sign.

"Go left she says! Hah! Oh ya! Well maybe I don't wanna go left!" she said sitting down and then yelling up at the sky, "Send me a sign! A… oh I don't know! Just send me anything!" as she spoke a small beige dog jumped out of the snow and bit her leg.

"Youch!" the dog the started running down the street to the right.

"Hey! You little runt! Give it back! Wait… could this be a sign? Okay, I'll follow I guess."

**Journey to the Past:**

**Heart don't fail me now**

**Courage don't desert me**

**Don't turn back now that we're here**

**People always say**

**Life is full of choices**

**No one ever mentions fear**

**Or how the world can seem so vast**

**On a journey…**

**To the past!**

**Somewhere down this road **

**I know someone's waiting**

**Years of dreams just can't go wrong!**

**Arms will open wide**

**I'll be safe and wanted**

**Finally home where I belong**

**Well starting now I'm learning fast!**

**On this journey…**

**To the past!**

**Home**

**Love**

**Family…**

**There was once a time I must have had them too**

**Home **

**Love **

**Family…**

**I will never be complete until I find you**

**One step at a time**

**One hope then another**

**Who knows where this road may go**

**Back to whom I was**

**On to find my future**

**Things my heart still needs to know**

**Yes!**

**Let this be a sign!**

**Let this road be mine!**

**Let it lead me to my past!**

**And bring me home…**

**At last!**

**In Sunagakure with Shikamaru and Naruto**

_CRASH_

"Hey Naruto, you here something?"

_snoring_

"Obviously not."

**Down stairs with Tenten**

**Once Upon A December:**

**Dancing Flames,**

**Painted Seas,**

**Things I almost remember,**

**And a song someone sings,**

**Once upon a December. **

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**Horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**Across my memory…**

**(Weird ghosty people come out of walls and dance around Tenten)**

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**Horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**Across my memory.**

**(Tenten starts dancing with her family and her father)**

**Far away, long ago,**

**Glowing dim as an ember,**

**Things my heart used to know,**

**Things it yearns to remember.**

**And a song someone sings,**

**Once upon a December….**

"Hey you!" Tenten let out another shrill squeak as she fell backwards almost landing on Akamaru (she knows his name by now by the way), she watched as a guy with a pineapple for hair came running over to her not even bothering to help her up.

**End chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it… if you need an explanation to all of the late updates, go to my profile, it'll tell ya all ya need to know, promises.**

**White Eyed Hyuga**


End file.
